Not the Point
by Alima
Summary: Hermione can't take it anymore, it's been going on for 7 years, 7 YEARS!


Hermione paced her Head Girls dorm.

"UGH!!!!" She exclaimed out loud, running her hands through her hair and plopping down on her bed.

"I can't believe him! I just can't believe him!" She said resting her head in her hands.

'You can't believe him or you can't believe your self?' a reasonable voice sounded in her head. She instantly banished the thought when it arose.

"No!" She exclaimed to herself, "How can he be so clue-less, so... ignorant?"

She thrust herself up and started pacing again.

"I mean anyone with half a brain would know it, would catch on, right?" She said reasoning with herself.

She sighed this time and sat back down on her bed.

"Who am I kidding? I had my chance, again, and like usual I didn't take it, again." She laid down on her back remembering the argument that occurred only a few moments earlier.

A few moments earlier

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU WOULD STOP NAGGING ALL THE TIME I WOULD STOP MAKING COMMENTS!!" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU BLOODY GIT!!" Hermione screamed.

Where as before everyone was doing whatever they were doing, since they were use to these arguments, now, they were all staring at Hermione.

No one, I mean no one had ever heard Hermione scream like that much less curse.

Ever Harry, who was use to it more than anyone else, was staring open mouthed at Hermione.

Hermione's chest was heaving with anger, "How can you still be so damn clue-less after all these years?! _How _can you still not get it?!"

She said this not as loud, but still as passionate and angry as the last time. All the frustration and anger that had been building up over the years was pouring out now, and you know what? It felt good!

Ron stared at her, mouth gaping open, obviously at a loss of words. His mouth moved, seeming to try and grasp the letters that were lingering in this thick silence and form them into words, but all that would form were odd "I..."'s and weird "er.."'s.

When he finally grasped enough letters to from words, his mood seemed shifted a bit. While it was still anger, it was now mixed with exhaustion, confusion , and curiosity.

The 17 year old Ron wiped his hand over his face and said, in a now softer voice, "Well then Hermione, tell me. What is the point? What am I so clue-less about? Just tell me already!"

Hermione's eyes widened, whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

'Tell him. Tell him!' Her mind urged her. _'You've finally brought it up, now finish it and tell him.'_

"I..." Hermione started. It now seemed her turn to try and grasp the letters hanging in the air.

Ron's eyes held contact with her searching and waiting, patiently for once, for her answer.

Suddenly the usual Hermione took over. The in-control, pompous, stubborn and no nonsense Hermione was now in command of her action. The Hermione she used as her shield. Her brow furrowed and her eyes went hard-set.

"Well, Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you do not get it, I do not see why I should have to explain it to you." Hermione said in a clam voice. She then turned on her heel and marched up the stairs.

She stopped, however, right when she went through the door leading to the hall of girls dorms, and listened.

"What the bloody hell was she talking about?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione could imagine him turning to Harry with confusion and anger mixed in his eyes and he threw his arms in the air.

"You know, you know Ron." She heard Harry's calm voice come through the space between her and them. She could also imagine Harry still sitting there, reading his book, answering Ron without even looking up.

"No I don't know, why don't you tell me what 'I know, I know'?" She heard Ron's anger rising.

"Not my place to say mate." Harry said.

"Won't anyone tell me what the bloody hell is going on then!!!" She heard Ron exclaim.

There was silence for a moment or so and then she heard a door close. She assumed that Harry had gone out of the common room through the portal hole. He hardly spent time in the 7th year dorms anymore, especially these last few weeks during the Christmas holidays. He was always in the library or on the Quidittich field or on the grounds, with Ginny most of the time. But that was beside the point.

After that Hermione went into her dorm at the top of the tower and slammed her door shut.

End of a few moments earlier

Hermione stared at her ceiling. stars twinkled back at her stare(she had put a spell on it to look like a night sky until she wished for a sunny day). She had always found stars strangely comforting.

She sat up slowly and sighed again.

"I can't let this keep going, it's been going on for 7 years." She said to herself in a low voice.

'You know what you have to do, don't you?' came a reasonable voice.

She nodded to it, although she didn't have to.

"I'm scared though." She whispered.

Hermione stood up resolutely, fists clenched and jaw set.

'I'm going to do this, I need, no, I **have** to do this' she though to herself as she stepped outside her door and headed down the girls dorm hall.

She walked down the hall with tunnel vision, not allowing anyone or anything stand in her way. (She practically ran over to first year girls, some of the few who had stayed for Christmas break.)

She walked down the girls stairs and across the common room to the boys stairs.

The common room was empty, which she was happy about cause no one was there to give her puzzled looks or try and talk to her.

She reached the door that opened to the boys dorms, opened and went through it in one swift movement.

As she walked down the boys dorm doors her mind wandered back to the years she had spent at Hogwarts.

"1st Years" the first door read. Her mind went to the meeting on the train, him clobbering the troll, him falling off the knight's horse as he sacrificed himself.

"2nd Years" she read as the second door came up. Memories of Ron making fun of her crush on Lockheart (she loathed herself for that now), discovering his adorable fear of spiders, his fear for his sister, the look on his face when she woke up, his loyalty as a friend.

"3rd Years" - There argument over Crookshanks, her hug with him, how he was impressed with her hitting Malfroy (She was really pleased about that), him always asking where she was when she was late for class(she was surprised he always noticed), him standing up for her with a broken leg.

"4th Years"- Her jealousy of his crush on Fleur, Him asking her so the ball, Her refusing, His jealousy of Krum, his fight with Harry, His stare as she danced with Krum, His always asking where she was, The look on his face when she placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"5th Years"-The time they spent together at Grimmuld place, How he had grown, Him making prefect, Him making Quidditch Keeper, The kiss she placed on his cheek, the perfume he got her, the scars on his arms, the time in the hospital wing.

"6th Years"-She didn't want to remember this year, this was the year the war happened and she almost lost him. You'd think that she would of told him then, but she didn't, she was still too scared. For a moment, when they were both sitting in the cell the death eaters had put them in Ron had sworn to her that he would never let anything happen to her and had held her close when she cried. But neither of them said anything, so she let it go by like everything else.

Here it was, _"7th Years"._

She wanted to stop and take a breath, but she knew if she stopped know she would never move again. She would be stuck at this point for the rest of her life if she stopped her feet from taking that one last step.

So, with out stopping, she opened the door.

The door creaked as it slowly swung open. She stepped in lightly, her eyes adjusting to the change in light.

There he was, laying with his back away from the door, breathing in and out slowly.

She took a few tentative steps forward.

'You can turn back, you can just run. It's no too late to turn back.' came a nervous voice in her head.

'NO!' She almost screamed out loud.

As if she had said something, Ron stirred. He sat up, but didn't turn around, then laid his head in his hands and sighed.

"Ron..." She spoke low and hesitantly.

Ron's head jerked up, but still didn't turn around.

"Ron we need to talk." She said walking over and sitting on his bed behind him.

Finally her turned and looked at he, straight in the eyes and as serious as she had ever seen him in a normal conversation.

"Then talk."

"We can't keep doing this." She sighed looking away, "We can't keep going on like this, we know that what is argue about is not the real reason we argue."

"Well if you would just stop..." Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"This is what I'm talking about. Every time one of us get near the point, one of us goes to another. Back and forth, back and forth, it never changes." Hermione sighed.

To her surprise Ron didn't say anything and just looked at her.

"This may seem...strange, but other than just saying out loud, this is the best way I can think of. Close you eyes." Hermione said suddenly.

Now this caught him off guard.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Please, just do it."

He gave her a curious look, but after a moment complied.

"Now give me your hand." She said her voice a little shaken.

Ron's eyes popped open.

"What? Why?"

"Ron, please." Hermione said silently pleading.

Ron saw that she was really serious and he was a little worried, but, once again, he closed his eyes.

He slowly held out his hand in front of him.

Hermione lightly, but firmly placed her palm on the back of his hand. Ron tensed at the contact, but didn't pull away or open his eyes.

Hermione then nervously guided his hand to where her heart beat was, her heart rate going up with every moment, right between her collar bones.

"Do you feel my heart beating?" She asked in a low voice.

Ron solemnly nodded, still tense.

"Do you understand?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Ron opened his eyes and his tenseness faded.

He looked at her for a moment then repeated her own words to her.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Ron shook his head and said, "Just do it."

She did, since he did do it for her.

Ron switched the grip of her hand on his, to his palm on the back of her hand and led it to his heart beat.

"Do you understand?" He asked as serious as ever.

Hermione opened her eyes and just looked at him, trying to figure what he had just done.

Right before she said something Ron leaned in and place a soft, yet loving kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened in shock, but then closed them and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He pulled away and smiled at her.

"You never answered my question." She said resting her forehead on his.

"You never answered mine either, but that's not the point."

****

THE END

Author's note: Hey, Hey!! How are ya'll? This is the end of my second "one shot fic". I hope ya'll enjoyed it. It was inspired by a song, points to anyone who can guess it!! Anyway, just so anyone who's reading this wants to know there will not be anymore chapters to this one or the other one shot fic I have written. I wrote these cause I'm a big Hr/R shipper ((For those of ya who don't know what a shipper is it's someone who supports a certain character relationship)). Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up cause a couple people asked me last time to write more on my other one shot fic. So please, _please_ review, even if it's a flamer, I'll consider it constructive criticism. Although I do ask you leave out cursing from the flamer, that's just not needed. well Again thx for reading and until next story, I'm Alima!!

P.S. rEAD mY OTHER STORY PLZ!! iT'S CALLED wE pROMISED


End file.
